


We All Have a HUNGER

by Ominous_Rain



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Ryoma, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Long Hair Ryoma, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Supernatural - Freeform, Unhappy Homelife, Werewolf, no beta we die like men, un-beta-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Rain/pseuds/Ominous_Rain
Summary: [Prince of Tennis Crossover x Kuroko no Basuke]  Ryoma is starting fresh in college. Leaving behind everyone in America, will the tennis player find a new family?
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Everyone, Echizen Ryouma/Kuroko Tetsuya, Everyone/Everyone, Generation of Miracles/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 18





	We All Have a HUNGER

Ryoma was excited as he watched his plane land in the airport runway. He felt a simple happiness he hadn’t felt in a while. He had been living in the States for the past seven years and surprisingly he deeply missed Japan. He remembered his childhood, living in the southern part of Nagano until it was time for him to graduate elementary school and moved back to the states.

Nanjirou Echizen had retired from his famous tennis career as the “Samurai from the land of Sakura.” However, Rinko still had her job as a sports law attorney. While Nanjirou thought Ryoma should experience both American and Japanese cultures, Rinko wanted Ryoma to at least experience a Japanese childhood like his parents. Ryoma remembered moving back and forth between the states and Japan before his mother put her foot down and Ryoma lived in Japan for the rest of his primary schooling.

Faintly, he wondered if his parents’ arguments over what country to live in added to their cause of divorce. Not to mention his AWOL older brother has not been seen in two years; he didn’t even show up to collect his things when they moved out the family house in New York. Nanjirou ended up putting the belongings in private storage.

Now he was barely nineteen and back in Japan again. Ryoma blocked out the busy airport with this his red Beats headphones. Rinko had gotten custody of Ryoma with weekend visits with Nanjirou. Ryoga came to visit every now and then but continued to stay with his aunt. It was for the best since Ryoga was a product of Nanjirou’s infidelity. Ryoma had never been particularly close with his father and older brother but living in a house with just his mother had been an eye-opening experience. He would still visit Japan during the summer vacation but had to make two different trips—one for his mother’s family and one for his father’s.

With the support of Nanako, Ryoma decided he wanted to go to college in Japan. While America would always be home, he felt Japan was his home as well. Having a dual citizenship helped him move between countries easier too. Both his parents had protested him living by himself in Japan even with family close by. However, Rinko had focused on her work more than caring for Ryoma. While he never wanted for anything (but affection), Ryoma wished she had cared more about him than her job. He couldn’t blame her though. Ryoma was the constant reminder of Nanjirou and while she was never neglectful after the divorce, she wasn’t close anymore either. After the discussion about his future college plans and another big fight, Nanjirou fell ill Ryoma’s senior year of high school and never recovered. They held a funeral during Winter vacation and the relationship between his mother and father’s relatives dissolved into nothing.

The green-haired teen breathed in the smell of fast food and floor cleaner as he left the gate of his flight and customs department. Leaving the international wing, Ryoma felt his stomach rumble reminding him he hadn’t eaten in over thirteen hours. After asking someone the direction to Ikebukuro, he hopped on the train with his red duffle bag and sat down for the ride. He’d buy something on his way to his new apartment.

* * *

**{Monday}**

Ryoma stared tiredly. He was in the second class of his day, biology lab. The young athlete had three sports to practice for this morning, which attributed for his absent mind now. However, not all members of the team were there this morning as students showed up different times to start school. The real practices were in the evening. He got into this predicament because there was a problem with the financial aid and registrar office as he had received scholarships for tennis, basketball, and swimming. He only wanted to receive a scholarship for tennis, so now his mother and the school had to fix the issues. Until the issues were sorted, he had to report to all practices. He was trying his hand at being independent and it sucked he had to call his mother on the first day of classes to fix a financial problem.

Ryoma just stared absently as class didn’t start for another 10 minutes. He became slightly aware when he felt a presence beside him. “Hello, may I sit here?”

“Sure, go…ahead.” Ryoma said as he looked up. There standing beside him was the most beautiful man he had seen. Ryoma has seen many male and female beauties; however, the fragile looking male before him had a quiet but calming aura. The young man had slightly long light blue hair, touching the end of his nape. His bangs were long and framed his soft angular face perfectly. His eyes were a deep blue like the ocean and his skin white as milk. Ryoma discreetly checked out his classmate as the other sat down. The blue haired beauty had a slender frame but was muscular. He wore a tight black shirt over a pair of dark jeans. The beauty had diamond earrings in both ears and silver chained necklace with a wolf paw charm. _He is fiiiiiinnnneeeee._ Ryoma was definitely awake now.

The stranger smiled at him. He had pearly white teeth. “Thanks.” The other set his books out. “How is your day at school going? Are you a freshman too?”

Ryoma straitened his posture. “My day is fine. And yes, I’m a freshman. Your day?” The athlete was thinking biology lab wasn’t going to be dreadful anymore. He hoped he looked alright. The athlete had his green-black hair pulled back into his usual low ponytail. He wore a dark blue shirt underneath a black button up shirt over dark jeans. He also wore his black pearl earrings.

The other man smiled. “My day is going fine. You can call me Kuroko. Nice to meet you.”

“My name is Echizen. Nice to meet you too.” Ryoma gave his trade-mark smirk.

After being lectured for 2 hours straight about lab rules, Ryoma said bye to Kuroko before hurrying to his biology lecture and after that his Japanese history class. It was a normal day at school. Ryoma decided to skip practice in the evening since he went in the morning. Hopefully, his scholarship shit got fixed tomorrow. While he did play basketball during tennis off season, he had no idea about swimming competitively.

* * *

**{With Kuroko}**

The most wonderful smell hit Kuroko when he entered the biology lab room. The aroma was a mixture of sun and grapes. The blue haired wolf growled quietly to himself. None of the wolves were ever aroused except when there was a potential new member around, or when around their own pack. Whoever this was, made Kuroko’s eyes slightly glow before he got himself under control. The beta would have to report it to Akashi as soon as possible.

Kuroko walked in, ignoring the rustle of other students, when he spotted his prize in the corner. _Time to get acquainted_. When Kuroko walked over, he eyed the other teen up and down. The green-haired prize wasn’t looking his way, staring absent-mindedly off into space. The teen was beautiful with a tinge of manly features in his face. His green tinted black hair was silky and long enough to reach past his shoulders. His body was lean muscle and had a golden tan to his skin. Kuroko slyly scooted over and got the other’s attention.

“Hello, may I sit here?”

**~*~**

Later after basketball practice, Kuroko went home with some of his pack members. The beta blushed as his alpha, groped his ass in public.

“Akashi…” Kuroko was snuggly against Akashi’s side; his arm wrapped around the redhead’s waist. “Can’t you wait?”

Akashi gave Kuroko’s butt another squeeze and growled appreciatively at the firmness. “You know I don’t care where.” Akashi is much taller than when they were in high school. Now he was at least six feet. His ruby red hair was still short, and his piercing red eyes were sharper. His frame was much more muscular, but he was still lean. The alpha was currently wearing his practice clothes as well as everyone else.

The other pack members with them whistled wolfishly. Only Kagami, Aomine, and Murasakibara were with them at the moment. All the pack members were on edge, as they had smelled someone new on Kuroko. Akashi wasn’t happy but he couldn’t deny the attraction he felt from the unfamiliar aroma.

The things humans knew about werewolves were only half right. The full moon did affect werewolves, but they could change at will with teaching. Silver items and wolf’s bane were not fatal to them. However, wolf’s bane in large quantities did make them feel sick. Werewolves did not look like the half man-half wolf hybrid in movies. They changed into actual wolves. Though there _is_ one thing humans did get right; werewolves are extremely easy to anger when it comes to territory or pack members. Their instincts are stronger than wolves to protect. The peculiar thing about werewolves is that they seek out new members by scent. They are also mated with each other within the pack; everyone belonged to everyone else. However, the alpha always has first claim on a new pack member.

Kuroko blushed again as Akashi growled promisingly in his ear. He should have known they were going to smell the new candidate on him. The beta wolf whimpered to please his alpha until they got home. He didn’t want to end up in alley somewhere getting fucked against a wall.

The wolf pack made it home (thankfully) without any incident. Akashi growled as he picked Kuroko up bridle style immediately as they came through the door. He gave a growl to the other startled pack members to leave them alone for a while. Himuro, Takao, and Midorima looked at the other three wolves as they closed the door.

Takao spoke up, “What’s up with Akashi?” He sniffed around. “Who is that on Kuroko? Is that why he’s mad?”

Kagami explained as he sat down beside the dark-haired wolf, “Kuroko found a candidate.” Murasakibara and Aomine also sat down on the couch with the rest of the pack members. “Where’s Kise?”

“Oh, he said he’ll be back late from a photoshoot.” Himuro shrugged. “Who’s the candidate?” Takao, Himuro, and Midorima were curious after all. A new pack member was a serious matter.

The 9 wolves lived in a huge condo twenty minutes from school. Each wolf came from a well-off family, but Akashi paid for everything. Something about an alpha’s duty he said once before. The condo took up the entire top floor, leaving them the only ones who lived up here. There were about twenty bedrooms and bathrooms. Everything was furnished richly with soft couches and king-sized beds. There was also a library, game room, and work out space. Akashi made sure the wolves were well taken care of.

Takao let out a surprised yelp after Murasakibara pulled him onto his lap. The purple giant nuzzled the wolf, growling softly. Takao growled softly in response. It seems the wolves that smelt the new candidate were getting horny.

The other wolves understood. “We don’t know who the new candidate is.” Aomine answered the previous question. “But whoever it is smelt heavenly.” The dark blue haired wolf said seriously.

“Yeah, only Kuroko has gotten to see him.” Kagami said annoyed. He beckoned Himuro over. “From what he said, he’s a person we have to meet ourselves.”

“It shouldn’t be too hard we are all first years.” Midorima was snuggled into Aomine’s side though he would never admit it out loud. The dark blue-haired wolf had his arms around the other’s waist, rumbling contently. “Each of us can take one of the campuses at school and search between breaks.”

“Besides, the semester just started. If Kuroko has a class with him then he can establish a schedule with the candidate.” Himuro began to massage Kagami’s tense shoulders as the red-haired wolf melted into his touches. While Himuro no longer played basketball on a team, he remembered all the muscle massages and still played basketball as a hobby.

“Interesting,” Takao hummed as Murasakibara started to kiss his neck and shoulders.

* * *

**{Wednesday}**

Ryoma was back in biology lab. He was waiting for Kuroko to show up and kept his red Nike bag on the seat next to him. The school had fixed his scholarships and he no longer had to go to the other sport practices. However, the new problem of not having enough spending money popped up. Ryoma had left America without asking his mother for more money as she had not been home for two weeks. Once he had used his scholarship refund money to pay for his small apartment, the tennis player had around five hundred dollars left to his name if he converted currency right. He would need a part-time job soon. He refused to ask his cousin Nanako as she was in college for her Masters. His mother hadn’t answered his message since he asked about the scholarship fix.

“You look down today.” Kuroko’s voice broke Ryoma out his musings.

Jolting slightly, Ryoma looked up to see Kuroko holding his lab notebook. The tennis player quickly moved his red bookbag out the way so the other could sit down. “It’s nothing. Just thinking about my schedule.”

“Oh?” Kuroko wore a cream-colored shirt that reached just over mid-elbow. He also wore white camo shorts and tan colored espadrilles. He was very casual today compared to Monday. “I wondered if you played basketball? I swore I saw you yesterday at second practice.”

“Not anymore.” Ryoma shook his head. “I was supposed to get a scholarship for just tennis and the school made a mistake by giving me three scholarships for three different sports. I do play basketball during tennis off season but really it’s a hobby for me now.”

“Ah, well maybe we can have a friendly match sometime.” Kuroko gave a small smile. “I’ve been playing basketball since middle school and I’m on the first-string team this year.”

“Really?” Ryoma was fascinated with the boy. Rarely does he speak more than a few words with someone, but Kuroko attracted his attention like strong tennis players. “I’m also on the first-string this year. We call them regulars in tennis. You should come out sometime and I’ll teach you.” Inwardly, Ryoma was surprised at his boldness. Sure, he’s had a girlfriend and boyfriend before but never was _he_ the one to make the first move.

Kuroko leaned closer into Ryoma’s personal space, eyeing the other’s lithe body through his red and black track suit. He really was an attractive candidate. The blue wolf doubted the others would turn him down. “I’d love a lesson from you.”

Ryoma blushed but before he could respond the teacher came in. Kuroko pulled back a safe distance away but left his knee brushing against Ryoma’s thigh. The green-haired teen gulped as he tried to concentrate on the lab.

* * *

**{Week Three}**

At the end of the first week, Ryoma managed to get a part-time job at the convenience store around the corner from his apartment. He was hoping to save some money to move into something better by the end of next trimester. His daily schedule consisted of two hours of tennis practice at the crack of dawn, three classes throughout the day, another two hours of practice in the evening around five, ending with his part-time job starting at seven-thirty until midnight. Ryoma was bone tired performing this schedule and the semester wasn’t even close to being over. At least on the weekends he didn’t have classes but mountains of homework to do.

It was Tuesday and the tennis Captain, Tezuka, cancelled practice in the evening. Ryoma took it as a chance to rest before work. Despite lying down on his futon, Ryoma’s mind wandered to Kuroko. Looking at the cracks in his bedroom ceiling, he wondered if the beauty would want another tennis session.

**~*~**

_It was the weekend, and the weather was sunny. Ryoma was slightly nervous when he met Kuroko at the tennis courts. Practice was over, and he wasn’t working on Saturday. The blue-haired beauty had shown up wearing a simple grey adidas jogging suit. “Good morning.” Kuroko greeted softly. It was mid-morning and the air was still cool despite the sun shining down, heating up the temperature slowly._

_“Good morning. Do you need to warm up first?” Ryoma had his hair in a messy bun. Kuroko nodded and both began a light jog around the courts contented with the silence. The tennis player let his tired mind wander about. When was the last time he went on a date? When was the last time he played matches outside of practice or official league matches? The street courts in New York where his mother moved him were abandoned and the two days he spent with his father didn’t count. After about a mile, they stopped and stretched._

_“Let’s start with the basics.” Ryoma said once they stretched. “I’ll show you the different grips and strokes. Then we can just hit the ball around until your coordination gets better?”_

_“Sounds fun.” Kuroko softly smiled._

_Ryoma taught Kuroko the grips and used that as an excuse to put his arms around the beauty. “The most common tennis grip is the continental. Like this.”_

**~*~**

Ryoma’s heart fluttered remembering their tennis lesson and blatant flirting. It was about three hours of the date before Kuroko stated he had to go pick up his roommate. He was very tempted to text the beauty but stayed his hand. He didn’t want to seem clingy. Willing his body to calm its hormones, the tennis player drifted off to an exhausted sleep.

* * *

**{Week Five}**

Sometime Thursday evening Ryoma met Aomine. He was sitting in Starbucks, studying for his Calculus test. Having not studied because of work, he was cramming as much as he could since he had a test next week. The tennis player was concentrating on his textbook before a shadow took away his light.

“Wha—?”

“You’re Ryoma, right?” A tall guy with dark-blue hair and tanned skin like he was from Osaka asked.

“Y-yeah. Who wants to know?” He knew he could be quite rude when he wasn’t trying to. He had more American tendencies than Japanese ones and he didn’t bother to correct himself while in Japan half the time.

“Aomine.” The guy pushed Ryoma’s feet out the chair across from him with ease and sat down there instead. “I wondered if you were the one Kuroko was hanging around with lately.”

Inwardly, Ryoma hoped the dude wasn’t a crazy ex. “Are you his friend?”

“Yeah.” Aomine smirked. “And roommate. You’re shorter than what I thought you’d be since he said you were a tennis player.”

“Height doesn’t matter if you can make up for it in speed.” Ryoma quipped. “So, are you a basketball player too?”

“Yes, I’m here on a scholarship like Kuroko.” Aomine peered at Ryoma’s study materials. “A friend of Kuroko’s is a friend of mine. Need help?”

Ryoma sipped his black iced coffee to give himself a second to think. Aomine was kind of an ass but he did need help in math. “What’s the catch?”

“Come over one day to hang.” Aomine took Ryoma’s notebook to look at it. “And I want a caramel Frappuccino today.”

“If you can get me at least a C, I’ll buy you one every day for the whole week.” Ryoma countered.

“Deal.” Aomine grinned.

They spent the rest of the evening studying in a secluded corner. Aomine cramming as much into Ryoma’s head as he could.

* * *

**{Capture: Week Six}**

After weeks of observation, Akashi had called a meeting. Aomine had told the pack of his deal with Ryoma. The tennis player had contacted Kuroko and Aomine through text about his B on the Calculus text he took Monday. So, Wednesday night the alpha decided to gather the thoughts from his pack. “We’re all here about the _delicious_ candidate Kuroko has found.” Akashi started.

“Ehh, I’m kind of jealous Ao-icchi and Kuro-chi has met him.” Kise whined as he snuggled into Kagami on the couch. The blond wolf had been working hard on many photoshoots. He planned to get reacquainted with his pack members since he had the week off.

“Well, I can say I definitely want him in.” Aomine smirked at their alpha. “He would look so sexy getting it from the back.”

Takao gave a disapproving frown at the other wolf. “Can you not think with your dick for two seconds?”

“No.” Aomine and Kuroko deadpanned in unison. The latter was currently in Aomine’s lap while the larger beta rubbed hands up his legs.

“Any objections?” Akashi sighed at Aomine’s antics. Everyone shook their heads. “Then we capture him tonight when he comes over to meet Aomine and Kuroko.”

**~*~**

Ryoma was slightly intimidated. When he walked up to the luxury apartment address, he wasn’t sure if it was the right one. Not to mention Kuroko and Aomine apparently live on the top floor in a penthouse suite. After the security guard checked the guest register and buzzed him up, Ryoma had the late thought to bring a gift. Wasn’t it polite in Japanese culture to bring a gift when first visiting a friend’s place? The tennis player tapped his foot nervously to the bland elevator music before the loud ding sounded. The gold-plated doors opened to a single hallway, leading to double doors at the end.

Once he reached the white door, Ryoma pressed the buzzer located to the right. It was the one with the fancy pro-camera. The video screen flickered on and Kuroko’s face appeared. “Ah, Ryoma-kun! Just a moment.” The screen went black once more and Ryoma shuffled a bit. He was wearing his bright red sketcher’s track jacket, a white tee-shirt, and black sweats. He was about to worry about being underdressed when Kuroko opened one side of the double doors.

The basketball player wore a grey long-sleeve shirt and dark jeans. “Come in! I’m so happy you came.” Kuroko gave a small smile. He stepped back to let Ryoma in.

“Sorry for intruding.” Ryoma called out the standard greeting into the apartment as he took off his shoes in the foyer.

“Ryoma-kun, did you want anything to drink or snack on?” Kuroko asked as they both went further into the apartment.

The living room was massive. A large entertainment center encompassed half of the room while the other half was taken by soft-looking brown couch set. The further wall was glass and the city lights could be seen, setting up a nice view.

“Ah, no thank you.” Ryoma knew having his favorite grape Ponta would be too coincidental.

“Mou, Ryoma-kun.” Kuroko stepped into the kitchen. It was very spacious with a marble island and bar stools in the center. The wall was covered in black and brown tiles with low hanging circular lights. A big stainless-steel fridge was located left of the oven area. “Don’t be shy. We have a lot of food and drinks here.”

“Oi!” Aomine called out as he came from a back room. “Is the chibi here?”

An annoyed tick appeared on Ryoma’s forehead. “Who’s short? Not everyone is the size of a tree.”

Kuroko chuckled as Aomine and Ryoma glared at each other. “Now, now. Let’s not fight. Why don’t we head to the living room and watch something?”

“I would like that.” Ryoma shouldered Aomine as they followed Kuroko into the entertainment area.

Kuroko sat in the middle and patted the space beside him as he used the remote to turn the TV on. “Ryoma-kun have a seat.” When Ryoma wasn’t looking, the blue-haired werewolf winked at Aomine. That was the signal to alert the others.

“I’ll be right back.” Aomine said. “Gotta get my phone.”

Ryoma stuck his tongue out at the taller man’s back. “I hope its dead.” He whispered conspiratorially to Kuroko, causing the other to chuckle.

“Don’t be too hard on Aomine.” Kuroko stated. “He can just tease too much at times.”

The other werewolves were hiding out in the pack’s bedroom area. All the members were excited the tennis player was in their den. Entering a werewolf’s den signaled a person had the trust of the pack. It also drove their possessive instincts to claim the person. Kuroko and Aomine could smell their pack’s curiosity and arousal. It was hard to keep a straight face.

Ryoma leaned back into the couch as Kuroko picked a new movie about a con-artist pulling off a heist while competing against other thieves on the Apple TV. “I heard it had 5 stars.” Kuroko explained and then clapped to turn the lights off.

Maybe five minutes into the movie, Kuroko had shifted closer to Ryoma, pressing into his side. Kuroko had started drawing patterns on Ryoma’s thigh. Aomine hadn’t returned yet from his room and the tennis player suspected it was to leave the two actually alone. Not that Ryoma was complaining. He wanted to spend as much quality time with Kuroko as he could. It wouldn’t be the first time he had to be quiet before.

“Ne, Ryoma-kun.” Ryoma looked over. Kuroko looked at the other with low-lidded eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

Ryoma licked his lips before answering. “Yes.”

Kuroko leaned over before hovering over the other’s lips. “Are you sure?” He whispered.

Ryoma’s answer was to kiss Kuroko firmly, licking at Kuroko’s bottom lip to ask for entrance.

Kuroko lightly moaned as opened his mouth. Ryoma tasted like a sweet grape flavor. He could tell the other liked Ponta. Their tongues tangled together, running over teeth and gums in the process.

The couple continued to kiss as Kuroko took the imitative to climb into Ryoma’s lap. The basketball player started to feel Ryoma get hard and both their arousal was making it hard for Kuroko to remember the plan.

It was starting to get hot to Ryoma as Kuroko’s hands slid underneath his jacket. He didn’t think he was going to have sex that day, so he didn’t have any condoms with him. He hoped Kuroko did because he didn’t think he could stop halfway.

Taking a breath from kissing, Kuroko asked. “Do you want to take this to my room?”

“But what about Aomine?” Ryoma questioned before kissing Kuroko again.

Kuroko slowly got off Ryoma’s lap, making sure to press down on the other’s cock before pulling the other’s arms. “Don’t worry about it. Aren’t you the adventurous type?”

“You know I love challenges.” Ryoma stated as he followed the other down the hall.

Kuroko looked back with glowing blue eyes. “Oh, you will definitely _love_ this challenge.”

* * *

**{Next Day}**

Ryoma groaned as he felt the sunlight in his face. He blearily opened his eyes. He was disoriented and slightly tired for a few minutes. Soon he realized he had two arms wrapped around his torso and waist.

The tennis soon flushed red remembering what transpired the night before. Kuroko was still asleep in front of him, looking innocent and not at all like he was previously. The ghost sensation of Kuroko thrusting into him from behind sent a wave arousal through him.

“Oh, horny again already?” A deep voice from behind Ryoma interrupted his thoughts. “Maybe we didn’t wear you out enough?” It was the pack leader, Akashi. The red head was relentless the first few rounds Ryoma started with the pack.

Ryoma turned around to face piercing red eyes of the alpha werewolf and smirked. “Mada mada dane.” The tennis player eyes glowed golden.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi-sensei owns Prince of Tennis. Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei owns Kuroko no Basuke. 
> 
> Authoress: This weird little gem is finally born. I started this a long time ago but now had the muse to finish. My Prince of Tennis fans are familiar with me crossing over and it’s my first fanfic for Kuroko no Basuke lol I’ve been inspired by my re-watching of Prince of Tennis and listening to tenipuri music. Title comes from Florence + the Machine’s “Hunger”(๑ơ ₃ ơ)♥


End file.
